Rahu Tundus (Aura)
Description This Aura constantly changing in color, in correspondence with the user's own emotions. But generally, the aura shows itself as transparent mist coming off the user. The more intense an emotion is, the thicker it will appear. The most intensely felt emotions will appear as a thick smoke. The core colors used are red for anger and determination, Yellow for joy and fear, blue for calmness and sadness, and green for compassion and envy. Of course, it will be very rare for a color to show up all on it's own. There will usually be a mix-match of colors. Often-times, the Aura will appear as some variation of the whole rainbow. The Aura will also make a circle of swirling mist appear on the ground, around the user. It will either be white, signifying peace and/or a clear mind, or black, signifying malice and/or a clouded mind. The color of this will usually depend on the meanings and combinations of the user's emotions. At higher levels, transparent angel wings, of white or black, will also appear on the user. When "Angel's Blessing" is used, these wings will become somewhat more solid and real. History No one can say for sure of this Aura's origins, but the general belief is that it's creation dates back to the times of the human world, though most believe it existed in much a different form. People of some sort of religious standing claimed to have holy, divine powers. While it could certainly be heavily debated whether they did or not, there were a very select few that at least appeared to have some sort of power. Regardless, any time they were asked of where they received these 'powers', most of the time. you could get a different answer. Some claimed one of the higher legendary Pokemon blessed them, while others claimed to have....different higher beings that gave them power, all of which their very existence was very, very highly debated at the time. Though, when the merge happened, some of the previous humans-turned-Pokemon who had claimed to have this 'divine' power, found that they did have some sort of power in the form of their Aura(arguably an older version of this Aura), while others found they had nothing of the sort at all, or they had some sort of power the exact opposite of 'divine'. As one could guess, any time these sort of individuals met, there was some sort of debate, often ending in the destruction of each other with displays of power. Others could accept their differences, and ended up passing a different version of the Aura onto their children, some sort of mix between the two. Over time, the majority of people who had some sort of version of this Aura soon disappeared, and it's versions became more and more limited. Somewhere down the line, some would claim to have met various legendary Pokemon, that would end up changing the Aura in some way as a sort of blessing. Whether this happened or not, is of course debatable. About 100 years ago or so, the Aura finally stopped changing from person to person, and now only one version of it remains, and has become considerably rarer than it had been when the worlds first merged. Generally, only those that hold on to faith and hope, even in times of great danger, will receive this Aura. Or, of course, it can be passed down through bloodlines, though whether it awakens or not could possibly be a very different question. Move(s) and Ability(s) Level 1: Eye of Emotion (Ability): The user will be able to 'see' the emotions of those around them, through one of the user's eyes. Through the eye that this ability is used with, everyone will only appear as a jumble of colors, representing their emotions. Thus, even a user who is blind in the chosen eye would be able to 'see' those around them. Level 3: Pacification: Depending upon the color of the circle (white or black), the user will go about pacifying those around them in some way. In both cases, this move has a cooldown of one turn. White: A calming mist spreads throughout the battlefield, reducing the attacking stats of hostile Pokemon on the opposing field by one stage, and increasing the defenses of their team by one stage. Black: In an effort to forcefully pacify aggressors, the user sends out a surge of malicious energy, increasing the attacking stats of their team by one stage, and decreasing the defenses of the opposing team by one stage. Level 8: Emotional Burden (White Exclusive): The user absorbs some of the negative emotions of those around them, making themselves prey to them. Damage self for 10% times the number of active Pokemon on the field, except the user. Reduce attacking stats of all Pokemon on the field, except the user, by one stage, heal 10% of their max HP, and cure Confusion. If number of other active pokemon is four or more, automatically change to black. If not, after two turns, heal self 25% max HP times the number of Pokemon affected. Cooldown of 2 turns. Level 12: Angel's Touch: With the touch of a paw, finger, etc., the user will cause some sort of effect to the one touched, depending on the color of the Circle. White: If ally, they will be healed by 50% of their max HP, and heal any status ailments. If foe, heal 25% of their max HP, but reduce attacking and defensive stats by one stage. Black: If ally, share each other's pain (Pain Split effect), and boost their attacks for that turn (Helping Hand effect). If foe, same as ally's effect (except no removing status ailments), but also burn the opponent as well. Level 16: Emotional Purge (Black Exclusive): The user rids themselves of negative emotions, using them to attack. BP, Dark Type | Targets everyone except user | Reduces attacking stats of user by two stages, increase hit pokemon's attacking stats by one stage | 90% Accuracy Using this move automatically changes the Circle to white. Cooldown of 2 turns. Level 20: Angel's Blessing :Call upon the blessings of a certain angel, it's blessings determined by whether the user is filled with peace(White), or malice(Black). As soon as the user switches from white to black or black to white, all the boosts gained by this move will disappear. Can only be used once per emotion shift (Change in White or Black). White: Become blessed with holy forces, boosting defenses by 2 stages, but reducing attacking stats by one stage. Also, gain a regeneration of 15% max HP at the end of every turn. Black: Receive the powers of the fallen angels, boosting attack stats by 2 stages, but also reducing defenses by one stage. Saps 15% max HP of the user's health every turn. Aura Overflare 'Divine Judgemen't: Call upon powerful holy forces for divine punishment on a single foe. In both cases, unless the user has mastered the Aura, this overflare will automatically faint the user from an overload of power. No matter the situation, the overflare can only be used once in the time period of about a week(6 threads). White: In an ultimate act of pacification, you may restrict the foe's use of attacks (Like a Taunt, except you can't use Attacking moves) for about one day (2 threads). However, if the foe is attacked in the current battle, or by the user at any time in this time period, the restriction will automatically be lifted, and the foe will be healed 50% of it's max HP (Will be revived if fainted), and it's attacking and defensive stats will be raised by one stage. Black: Completely restrict the player's movement, lower their defenses by one stage, and deal a fixed amount of 15% max HP damage per turn, for a total of five turns. Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura